<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tout ira bien by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615590">Tout ira bien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De retour sur le Destinée après avoir réussit à s'échapper sur vaisseau des Nakaïs, Nick a la surprise de voir qu'Everett l'aide et s'occupe de lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush/Everett Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tout ira bien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>« Colonel, il vaut mieux que vous veniez. »</em> C'était ça que Greer lui avait dit. Alors il y était aller, pour voir Mattew tenir Chloé dans ses bras. Et plus loin, assit par terre, appuyé contre la parois du vaisseau, l'homme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.<br/>
<br/>
Everett s'approcha et aida Rush à se lever, le scientifique se laissant faire pratiquement comme une poupée de chiffon. Il semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts. Everett commença à l'emmener en direction de l'infirmerie, mais évidement, Nick protesta.<br/>
<br/>
« Pas l'infirmerie, je vais bien… juste fatigué. »<br/>
<br/>
Quelque part, le militaire en doutait un peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Nick. Pas après ce qu'il avait réalisé après son retour sur le Destinée, seul. Dès qu'il avait franchit la porte, il avait réalisé qu'il avait une erreur. Puis, la culpabilité était venue. Et ensuite, il avait réalisé qu'il cherchait toujours la présence du scientifique. Et qu'il lui manquait.<br/>
<br/>
« D'accord. » Dit-il en soupirant.<br/>
<br/>
Il se dirigea vers les quartiers du scientifique. Nick se laissant à moitié porter, un peu comme un poids mort, il traînait les pieds et peinait vraiment à garder les yeux ouverts.<br/>
<br/>
« Colonel... je... » Nick réprima un bâillement, il devait tenir et rester éveillé encore un moment. C'était l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit de tenir le coup pendant la fuite du vaisseau des Nakaïs. Mais dès qu'il était revenu sur le Destinée, l'adrénaline était retombée, et il ressentait toute la fatigue accumulée depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturé. « Je voudrais prendre une douche. »<br/>
<br/>
Everett faillit se figer en plein milieu du couloir. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Bon. Il pouvait le faire. De toute façon ça n'était qu'une douche. Ça n'était pas comme si il y aurait autre chose vu à quel point Nick était fatigué.<br/>
<br/>
« D'accord. » Il reprit son chemin tout en activant sa radio. « TJ ? »<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Oui ? »<br/>
<br/>
</em>« Tu peux passer dans mes quartiers et dans ceux du docteur Rush pour nous amener des vêtements, à la salle de douche ? »<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Rush ? Il est avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'amènerai pas ? »</em></p><p>« Il ne veut pas, il dit être juste fatigué. » Répondit Everett.<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Everett... »</em> Il entendit un soupir. <em>« D'accord, je vous ramène ça. Mais tu aurai pu le forcer à venir me voir, tu sais ? »<br/>
<br/>
</em>« Pour qu'il me râle dessus ? Non merci. Il n'est pas assez en forme pour qu'on se dispute, en plus de ça. »<br/>
<br/>
Everett entendit TJ rire.<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu aimais à ce point te disputer avec lui. »<br/>
<br/>
</em>« Lui vous entends je vous rappelle. » Marmonna Nick, assez fort pour que TJ l'entende.<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Vos ronchonnement m'avaient manquer docteur Rush ! »<br/>
<br/>
</em>Nick ne daigna pas répondre, préférant se concentrer un maximum sur sa marche, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile, heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul. Même si ça l'étonnait que le colonel Young l'aide.<br/>
<br/>
« Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? »<br/>
<br/>
La question qu'Everett redoutait. Il savait que ça viendrait. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à y répondre.<br/>
<br/>
« J'ai réalisé quelque chose après être revenu sur le destinée, seul. » Répondit le militaire. « On en parlera plus tard. »<br/>
<br/>
C'était un peu lâche de vouloir esquiver mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça alors que Nicholas était dans cet état de fatigue. Quoique, il éviterait peut-être les questions et la longue discussion.<br/>
<br/>
Lorsque TJ les vit arrivé, Nicholas presque totalement appuyé sur Everett, elle haussa un sourcil.<br/>
<br/>
« Ça va aller ? »<br/>
<br/>
« Oui, merci pour les vêtements. »<br/>
<br/>
« Je devrais peut-être rester, pour m'assurer que tout va bien. » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois en s'appuyant contre la parois.<br/>
<br/>
« TJ ! » Gronda Everett.<br/>
<br/>
Elle ne fit que rire et elle se détacha de la parois pour partir.<br/>
<br/>
« D'accord je file. Appelle moi s'il y a un problème. Et je pense qu'il faudra qu'on parle. » La jeune femme lui lança un regard entendu.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Évidement, il fallait qu'elle comprenne quelque chose,</em> se dit Everett en hochant la tête.<br/>
<br/>
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient seul. Quelques minutes plus tard Nick profitait de sa douche, sous la surveillance d'Everett. S'il pouvait éviter que son scientifique en chef se fende le crâne en tombant, il le ferait. Bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ça n'était pas vraiment que pour ça. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.<br/>
<br/>
« Pourquoi vous restez avec moi ? » Demanda soudain le scientifique, qui semblait un peu plus réveillé, mais toujours aussi fatigué.<br/>
<br/>
« Vous êtes épuisé. Je préfère être là pour vous éviter de vous fendre le crâne en tombant. » Répondit Everett.<br/>
<br/>
Nick ne fit que grommeler un peu pour toute réponse. Tandis qu'Everett le surveillait, comme du lait sur le feu.<br/>
<br/>
Finalement ce qui devait arrivé arriva, et Nick perdit l'équilibre. Le militaire le rattrapa de justesse, l'empêchant de s'étaler par terre.<br/>
<br/>
« C'est étonnant que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. »<br/>
<br/>
« C'est la fatigue. » Marmonna Nick, tant pis pour les apparences, de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour y faire réellement attention. Fermant les yeux , il s'appuya un peu contre le militaire. « Juste la fatigue. »<br/>
<br/>
« D'accord. » Répondit Everett. « Je te crois. »<br/>
<br/>
A sa grande surprise, Nick ne releva pas le tutoiement, il se contenta d'ouvrir un œil et de l'observer pendant quelques secondes.<br/>
<br/>
« Qu'est-ce que... tu as réalisé quand tu es revenu seul sur le Destinée ? » Demanda Nick sans bouger, toujours dans les bras du militaire. Il avait hésité un instant, mais finalement, il avait choisit de le tutoyer aussi. Puisque Everett le faisait, il pouvait bien le faire aussi.<br/>
<br/>
« Que je n'aurais jamais du t'abandonner. Que je ne suis qu'un idiot incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Que je ne te déteste pas. J'ai réaliser que tu allais me manquer. » Everett posa une main sur la joue sur scientifique qui rouvrit totalement les yeux, leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, et Everett embrassa Nick. Un baiser tendre et doux. Un baiser qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Mais il ne fallait pas plus.<br/>
<br/>
Everett du ensuite tirer Nick hors de la douche, il n'avait pas envie d'y prendre racine, ni de prendre froid. Et le scientifique avait besoin de dormir. S'il n'avait voulu prendre cette foutue douche, Everett l'aurait déjà collé au lit depuis un bon moment.<br/>
<br/>
« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai écouter. » Soupira Everett alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des quartiers du scientifiques plusieurs minutes plus tard.<br/>
<br/>
« J'avais besoin de cette douche. » Souffla Nick.<br/>
<br/>
« Je me doute, mais tu as besoin de dormir aussi. »<br/>
<br/>
« Je sais. »<br/>
<br/>
Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour arrivé aux quartiers de Nick, ce dernier s'étant pratiquement totalement laisser porter. Everett le poussa à se coucher et s'assit sur le bord du lit.<br/>
<br/>
« Je vais te laisser te reposer. »<br/>
<br/>
« Reste. » Murmura le scientifique en attrapant son bras. « Je ne veux pas rester seul. » Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à dormir s'il restait seul. Et pire, s'il restait seul, il était sûr qu'il allait cauchemardé.<br/>
<br/>
« Si tu veux. » Everett lui sourit et alluma sa radio. « Lieutenant Scott. » Appela-t-il.<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Colonel ? »<br/>
<br/>
</em>« Je ne suis pas disponible pour quelques heures, je vous laisse gérer. »<br/>
<br/>
<em>« Bien colonel. »<br/>
<br/>
</em>Everett coupa sa radio et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à côté du scientifique qui se rapprocha un peu de lui.<br/>
<br/>
« Tout ira bien. » Dit Everett, il l'espérait en tout cas, mais il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion. Une catastrophe risquait encore de leur tomber dessus. Quand Nick se colla à lui, le militaire resta surpris pendant un instant, il n'avait pas penser qu'il finirait par servir de doudou. « Mais, je ne suis pas un doudou. » Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.<br/>
<br/>
« Je veux dormir. » Souffla Nick.<br/>
<br/>
« Je suis là, tu peux dormir tranquille. » Répondit Everett.<br/>
<br/>
Nick ne tarda pas à s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue, et se sentant en sécurité. Oui, il se sentait en sécurité alors qu'Everett l'avait abandonné sur cette foutue planète, et il en était le premier étonné.<br/>
<br/>
En tout cas, il n'avait pas vu de trace de blessure, à part les traces de coups datant de leur bagarre sur la planète. Enfin, même s'il n'avait rien vu, ils ne connaissaient pas le niveau technologique de ces aliens, alors peut-être qu'ils pouvaient soigner des blessures rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient put faire à Nick. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir.<br/>
<br/>
Everett se laissa finalement lui aussi gagner par le sommeil, il était fatigué aussi, depuis qu'il avait abandonné Nick sur cette planète il n'avait pas énormément dormit. Et les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Alors il pouvait se permettre de dormir un peu. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait bouger. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de discuter, de ce qu'il ressentait pour Nick, mais aussi de ces aliens. Il préférait de loin la première discussion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basé sur un cap ou pas cap de MissAmande donné sur l'Enfer de Dante. Avec d'autres défis mais comme je ne les avais pas noté à la première publication, je ne me souviens plus desquels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>